


Homecoming ‘81

by asexualjuliet



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Cindy Sanders is the worst, Coming Out, F/F, Gay Character, I would die for both of them okay, I wrote this after realizing I’m literally the only person in the world who ships them, In this house we hate Cindy Sanders, Maureen is a disaster gay, Maureen is a lesbian, Sam is ace but that’s irrelevant, Sam is awkward but supportive, School Dances, This is the first work on this entire website with Maureen in it, Vicki is bi, because she sucks, historically improbable but i think they deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: She’s a bit like a star, Maureen thinks, a goddamn shining star that jumbles around the thoughts in her head so that all Maureen can think is Vicki.





	Homecoming ‘81

**Author's Note:**

> There’s already a lack of people in this fandom, and when you start shipping two minor characters together, you’re going to have to start making content for yourself. 
> 
> If anyone actually reads this, I hope you enjoy.

_ McKinley High School gym. 6:30pm _

Maureen walks into the gym alone. Mona had invited her to hang out before the dance, but Cindy would have been there, and Maureen isn’t sure she can take any more of Cindy spewing her goddamn conservative agenda. 

She catches Sam out of the corner of her eye and makes her way over to him. 

“Hey,” she smiles, because he looks like he feels twice as awkward as she does, “Where are the other two musketeers?”

Sam giggles awkwardly. “They’re, um, they’re watching Star Wars at Neal’s house, so...”

“And you’re not there with them? Damn, I heard you’ve watched Star Wars twenty-seven times!” Personally, Maureen frickin’ hates Star Wars, but she loves Sam, so the two even out. 

“Twenty-nine actually, but I, uh, I liked homecoming last year when they were watching Monty Python, so I came again. Also my parents said I had to.”

“You gonna ask someone to dance tonight?” Maureen asks Sam, nudging him with her shoulder. “Any pretty girls I should know about?”

Enter Vicki Appleby. 

Vicki is stunning and she knows it. She walks in with Cindy and Mona, but even alongside two of the prettiest girls in school, she still stands out. 

She’s a bit like a star, Maureen thinks, a goddamn shining star that jumbles around the thoughts in her head so that all Maureen can think is _ Vicki_. 

“Maureen?” Sam asks, and oh, damn, her gay is showing. 

“Yeah, sorry,” she says. “Did you say something?”

“Um, I asked if you were gonna ask anyone to dance?”

“Should I?” Maureen asks and her brain yells back Maureen, don’t be an _ idiot_, because she can’t just _ dance _ with a _ girl_. 

She looks back to Vicki for a second, and as the music slows, Cindy and Mona leave her to go dance with some boys. 

“Well, now’s your chance, do it!” Sam urges her. 

_ Screw it, _ her brain says, and she makes her way over to where Vicki Appleby stands, looking like a goddamn goddess. 

“Hey, Vicki!” she says, and oh God, her eyes are so damn blue that Maureen swears she’s about to melt. 

“Hi, Maur! What’s going on?” Vicki smiles, and a pit opens in Maureen’s stomach because she’s gonna do it. She’s gonna come out, and she’s gonna dance with Vicki Appleby. 

“I, um...” Maureen looks back to Sam, whose eyes are wide but who is clearly enthralled in what’s going on. “I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to dance?” The last part of her sentence fades to a whisper and oh, Jesus Christ, now the entire goddamn school is going to know she’s gay and wow, she really didn’t think this through...

Vicki looks at her with wide eyes for a second and then her face breaks into a smile. “Sure!” She exclaims, and grabs Maureen’s hand, pulling her out to the dance floor. 

A million questions came to the front of Maureen’s brain as she followed Vicki’s lead. _ Is she really dancing with Vicki Appleby? Is Alan going to come out of nowhere and call her a d*ke? Is she supposed to be the guy when they dance or the girl? _Maureen decides on the guy, and as Vicki puts her arms on Maureen’s shoulders (oh cool, she guessed right!), Maureen lets her hands find their way to Vicki’s hips. 

Maureen has danced with a boy exactly one time, in seventh grade. He was scared to touch her hips and later she laughed about it with her friends. She really hopes that once this is done, Vicki doesn’t turn around to Cindy and make fun of her. 

“Hey, smile,” Vicki says, snapping Maureen out of her memories “You’re much better at this than any of the guys I’ve danced with.”

There are moments that make you feel as though you’re floating, moments you can’t help but smile through. 

This is one of them. 

As the two girls sway back and forth, they don’t notice Cindy Sanders glaring at them in outrage or a puzzled Mona Foster looking at them with a mixture of confusion and pride. They don’t see Sam Weir, smiling in the corner of the room and deciding exactly how he’s going to tell Neal and Bill what they missed. All they see is each other, beaming and bright eyed. 

—

_ Outside of McKinley High School. 9pm. _

“Vicki!” Maureen calls as she watches Cindy storms away in the other direction. 

Vicki turns her attention to Maureen, waving as the brown-haired girl runs to meet her. 

“Are you walking home? I think I live pretty close to you.”

“Yeah, I live right up there.”

“Cool!” Maureen smiles, falling into step with Vicki. 

There’s silence for a little while and then Vicki asks “So, when you said you ‘liked me,’ what did you mean?”

Maureen takes a deep breath before she lets her boring brown eyes meet Vicki’s bright as sky ones, and she opens her mouth to speak. 

“You’re just so pretty, Vicki, and you try to act all tough but I _ know _ you’re a goddamn marshmallow inside. You’re so damn lovely, Vicki, you’re all that I think about all day and every time I see you smile, my heart frickin’ melts.”

The silence stretches out before Vicki asks timidly, “You’re...in love with me?”

“Yeah,” Maureen nods. 

“So you mean you’re...”

“A lesbian?” Maureen’s face breaks into a bashful smile. “Yeah.”

“Oh,” is all Vicki can say. 

Little to no reaction is given on Vicki’s part and Maureen blurts, “Are you uncomfortable? I can leave.”

“No, I’m...” Vicki bites her tongue. “I like you too.”

And though Maureen wants to scream _ hell yeah, _she simply takes Vicki’s hand and the two girls walk into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please don’t hesitate to point them out!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
